Unfamiliar
by Burn Our History
Summary: After suffering serious health problems over the summer, Lauren starts senior year with a slimmer body & all the issues that come along with it. She tries to cope while keeping Puck at arm's length. Puck/Lauren, with hints of Puckleberry friendship.
1. The Reflection's Reality

**Unfamiliar**

**Chapter 1: The Reflection's Reality  
><strong>

Lauren stood in front of the mirror, trying to figure out who she was looking at. The person was the same – she'd always been the same.

The body she saw…was different. Not at all the one she was use to seeing. Not the one she'd grown to love over the years.

The summer after junior year had been…severe. It'd started with a twinge, the smallest pain in her stomach. It was so small that she'd been able to ignore it, and almost forget it completely since it wasn't there all the time. Until it was. She was pretty much use to some kind of nagging ache or pain what with wrestling and all. This wasn't that though, and after it got constant, it got really painful, really quick. So painful that it landed her in the emergency room one night, then on an operating table the next morning.

Her little stomachache turned out to be a defective gallbladder that needed to be taken out. The doctor had told her parents it would be 'routine,' but something had gone terribly wrong. Her mom wouldn't tell her what. She wasn't even supposed to know. But nurses sucked at keeping secrets and not gossiping, and she'd overheard two of them talking outside the door. Lauren rarely got scared, but being so sick she needed surgery, then hearing that she could have died? That was fucking scary and it had shaken her up pretty bad. She never said anything though, partly because she wasn't supposed to know. Partly because she really didn't want to tell to anyone she had fears.

The aftermath has been even worse, which she didn't think was even possible. She could barely eat anything. Not the things she loved, like chips. Not the simplest things, like normal milk or cheese. Everything made her feel sick. Her entire diet had to be changed just so she didn't have to spend half the day in the bathroom. And forget working out or practicing. That much jostling, even after she'd healed completely, was too much. The only thing she could manage to do was walk, so she did. There was a stretch of July where she didn't even bother unlocking her car. It got to the point where she thought she was walking right out of Lima.

The toll it all took on her body was visible to her now as she stood in front of the mirror. Her curves weren't gone but everything looked a little smoother, a little smaller, under her clothes. She couldn't see bones or anything like that but as someone who knew her body as well as Lauren did, it was a pretty dramatic change. A thirty-five pound change, according to her doctor. He'd seemed pleased with it, smug bastard; he'd always been on her about the extra weight. Mostly, she ignored him because…it was her body and she liked it. Scratch that. Loved it. She hadn't been BSin' when she told people she was hot as hell.

For the first time, though, she was unsure. It wasn't that she didn't love her body anymore. It was that she couldn't say for sure that she did without having to think about it. In fact, there wasn't a lot she wasn't over thinking as she turned, looking over her shoulder in the mirror.

_How does this look? Why did it look so much better than before? Did it really look bad before? _

The last thing that crossed her mind was probably the most annoying.

_What was Puckerman going to think? _

She'd gone all summer without really seeing him. Sure, they talked and texted a ton – it was actually pretty adorable how hard he'd worked to keep track of her. For all his big talk about being a stud, he was kind of a sucker when it came to her. Between the songs and the waiting – he'd waited 'til just before she got sick to get in her pants and he'd probably been waiting since for another go – he'd proven that this wasn't just a game for him. That she was the real deal. He'd even come around a bunch of times to see her during the summer but she'd had her mom tell him she was having 'female issues,' because she figured he wouldn't ask too many questions about it – and he didn't. He just kind of accepted it. Any other time, she might have been ticked at him for just giving up. But she just hadn't felt up to seeing him. And, right now, that same feeling was dwelling in the vicinity of her ever shrinking gut. That and a strange sense of dread. He'd always been into how she looked – and the really shallow part of her loved that. What if he wasn't into the new body she was sporting? Or…what if he was? Did it mean something – like he hadn't really been as into her before as she thought?

With a sharp jerk of her head, she forced her thoughts to a grinding halt. This was stupid. She knew she shouldn't even care. She was Lauren fucking Zizes. The hottest girl at that school. Or was it former hottest girl, she asked herself as she heard her mom scream up the stairs that she was going to be late.

Walking into school, all eyes were on her and for the first time, she wished they'd just stop looking. It was like they'd never seen someone who'd dropped a few pounds before. Didn't these people have TVs? Hadn't they ever seen The Biggest Loser? That thought made her even more miserable. As soon as she found her new locker, she wanted to crawl in and stay there the rest of the day.

"You'd totally fit now," she mumbled to herself as she shoved her book bag in there.

"Fit where?" A familiar hand came down on the small of her back. She nearly jumped at the contact. "Already thinking about shoving me in a locker, babe?" He leaned in, probably expecting to get a long awaited kiss but she turned her head to avoid that.

"Knock it off, Puckerman. The last thing I want this early in the morning is a twenty minute lecture on the evils of touching and how a kiss leads to other unsavory behaviors from Figgins."

It annoyed her – a lot – when he laughed, mostly because she knew he'd only done it because she sounded timid. Like she needed the reassurance. It was like all her fiery ferocity had been sapped from her. Like that stuff had been stored in her gallbladder.

Almost like his sixth sense kicked in, his arm drew tighter around her. "Everything alright?"

Was he serious right now? He couldn't be. Puck may not have been the brightest most of the time, but he seemed to have a pretty good handle on people. Figuring them out and stuff. So how did he not know what was going on with her? Or was he just ignoring it because she was? Whatever it was, it was bugging her. He was bugging her. "Gotta get to class."

When she tried to step away, she felt the resistance of his hand on her hip. Just to make a point, his other hand clamped down on the opposite one, holding her where she stood. "Hold it. I don't see you all summer long, live off texts – and not even sexy ones – now you don't want to kiss me? Forget that, you don't even want to see me. You're freaking me out with this shit. Tell me what's up."

Normally, she'd have told him to fuck off. He had no right to be in her business. She just wanted to be away from him now. The thought of breaking up with him crossed her mind but that seemed pretty desperate. Even her new, obnoxiously whiny inner self knew that. Besides that, she really didn't _want_ to break up with him.

Instead, she just pushed him away. Hard. He stumbled a bit then gaped at her at her with a look that was somewhere between 'what the fuck is your problem' and 'she's not okay.' It quickly changed into something different though. Like something she'd seen before – once when he sang Fat Bottomed Girls to her and she didn't like it, and again when he'd joined celibacy club and she'd gotten pissed – but this was just…so much sadder. Was that…was he hurt, she wondered.

"I told you to knock it off." The words were kind of soft and probably sounded pathetic. Her irritation did a complete 180 and looking at him made her feel bad. Life worse than she had walking into the building. Still, she couldn't make her mouth shut because she didn't want to open up. "I'm really going to class now. See you later."

He mumbled okay and she hoped that he'd actually want to see her later. Or that he wouldn't. If he didn't, things would be easier. Or not. Because she'd miss him. Because she kind of…loved him.

Stop, she told herself as she settled into her seat in math class.

_Just stop._


	2. Girl Stuff

**Unfamiliar**

Chapter 2: Girl Stuff

He really didn't get it.

He was still a stud, no doubt about that. If anything, his guns were looking better than ever since he'd had _a lot_ of free time over the summer to work out and all. And it couldn't be because he didn't try. He'd tried extra hard, calling and texting all the time. He even went to her house a couple of times, like a chump, but her mom always told him she was having some 'lady issues.' He may not have been that bright, but even he knew that those things only lasted so long and only happened so often. For a few terrifying days at the beginning of summer, he thought she could be pregnant, but took her word for it when she promised she wasn't. He also figured that if he had knocked her up, her dad would've hunted him down and crushed his windpipe. Hell, that's if she hadn't beaten him to it.

Taking all that stuff off the table, what could it be? Why was Lauren mad at him? Or, at least, why didn't she want to be around him. Puck'd spent the last half hour sitting in English class trying to come up with an answer but was coming up with squat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rachel Berry's arm shoot up as she tried to beat everyone else to answering whatever question Mrs. Borg had asked. That girl had to make a competition out of everything, even stuff that wasn't. Like this. Puck looked around to see no one else had even bothered. They were all just kind of giving her an annoyed look as she rambled on and on until even Mrs. Borg cut her off and told everyone to break up into pairs for the assignment she had planned.

Rachel was pretty smart, though, and maybe a girl's brain was just what he needed to figure out the Lauren stuff. He scooted his chair closer to Rachel's. "Partners?"

It took her a minute but she nodded. "Just don't think I'm going to do all the work for you, Noah."

Jees. He liked Rachel but sometimes she was a complete ball buster. "Yeah, yeah, Berry. I got it. Do my part of the assignment. Don't worry, I won't ride on your genius and talent like your boyfriend does."

"Don't say that about Finn! Besides, isn't he supposed to be your best friend?"

"Whatever." He wasn't about to argue with her about where he stood with Finn, since he really didn't know and because figuring out his problems with Lauren was a better use of his time anyway. "Actually, maybe you can help me with something more personal. I want to know why a girl would stop being into me."

She pulled a classic, scrunched up 'Rachel face,' which he was starting to think was a reflex at this point, and rolled her eyes a little. "I know this is incomprehensible to you, but not all women find your brutish behavior charming. Maybe that's it."

He must've looked confused – he just assumed she was calling him a jerk but he wasn't a hundred percent on that – because she looked like she was about to continue offering up ideas, or just talking, before he opened his mouth to stop her. "Yeah but I haven't been in asshole. I've been a pretty good guy all summer but she's all mad at me or something."

"Lauren?" She looked a little surprised, like she couldn't believe he'd stuck with anyone for more than five minutes, let alone the whole summer. It annoyed him a little but he shook it off. Just like the thing with Finn, there were bigger fish to fry than Rachel thinking he was a whore.

Puck nodded. "Yeah. Like I didn't see her most of the summer, 'cus her mom said she had some girl…stuff going on. Then she wouldn't let me kiss her or touch her earlier. And I wasn't trying to be a perv." He added that last bit when she raised an eyebrow at him, probably assuming he'd been trying to cop a feel or something like that. "It was totally innocent. I just…ya know, kind of missed her."

A little smile seemed to catch her off guard and Rachel started to look at him in that way she did people sometimes. Like she was trying to understand them or something. "Maybe it's not you. It could be internal and she's projecting it onto you. When I started seeing a therapist after Shelby came back a few years ago…"

"Like what? I mean, usually if something's bugging her, she lets me know. Even if it isn't my fault."

"That I can't say for sure." She looked away from him and to the paper that Mrs. Borg had set in front of her. "Though, just by looking at her, it looks like she lost some weight over the summer."

Puck had noticed that. How could he not? But he didn't see any point in making a big deal out of it. Lauren was always pretty into her body and so was he. Sure, she wasn't as curvy as she had been. It just didn't matter. He liked her and her body changing didn't change that.

"Yeah, but Lauren knows she's hot. And she knows that I think so. So why's she freaking out?"

"It's never safe to assume about those things, Noah. Girls have all kinds of body issues. Even if they are supremely confident like Lauren is. Having to get use to a new body like Lauren is can be very difficult."

So…she lost weight and doesn't like herself all of a sudden? He was having a hard time believing that one. Rachel might've been smart about the 'being a girl stuff,' but Lauren was on a different level from other girls, at least in his book. Talking about this with anyone other than her was going to get him nowhere. Leaning back in his chair, he tilted his head back and stared up at the clock. It seemed to annoy Rachel that not only was he not helping her with the assignment but he wasn't even listening to her talk anymore, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be out of this class so he could deal with this thing.

Luckily, it wasn't long before the bell rang and he shot out of his seat and made his way back to Lauren's locker. He had no idea what her schedule was yet but he figured since it was the middle of the day she'd probably need to make a stop there to get books for her afternoon classes and make the chances of bumping into her very good.

She didn't look happy when she saw him. Actually, she looked like she was going to try to pretend like she didn't see him. He wasn't about to let that happen. Jogging over to her, he walked next to her until she stopped at her locker, sighed loudly, and asked him what he wanted.

"What? You're not going to push me again like we're in first grade or something?"

The look she shot his way screamed 'mistake bringing that up.'

"Alright, look. I think I came at you the wrong way this morning. And just now. Uh, sorry about that." He was about to shove his hands deep in his pockets until he realized that it might make him look nervous or guilty or something. So he leaned against the lockers, putting one of his hands on the door of hers. "I don't know what's bothering you…but it's pretty obvious that something is. And if you wanna tell me what it is, then maybe I can help you feel better. But it's not like I can make you or anything." He'd learned a long time ago that no one could make her do anything. That was just part of the whole Lauren Zizes package deal and he just had to work with it or he'd get nowhere. "Just putting it out there that I'm around."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even look at him. If his eyes hadn't been glued to her face, he wouldn't have noticed the slight twitch of her mouth at the corner, and he for sure wouldn't have noticed the way her head jerked slightly in his direction, almost like she wanted to turn to him and say something. But she didn't. Her focus stayed on the stuff she was putting into and pulling out of her locker. After a solid minute of her ignoring him, he decided to throw in the towel for now. Brushing some of her hair back off her face, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, his lips just barely touching her skin. "Just so you know, you look really pretty today. I've always liked that sweater on you."

Pulling his bag higher up on his shoulder, he started to walk away when he heard her voice saying his name, and turned. "Do you really think I look pretty?"

It almost felt like an ambush, and if he said the wrong thing, he was toast. Of course he thought she was pretty. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't since he really wasn't the type to throw compliments around since he thought guys who said stuff like that always sounded like complete jerk-offs. She knew that. But she just wasn't herself right now and it was throwing him off a little. It made the urge to be cocky and play it cool right now that much stronger because it would make him feel like they were normal.

Keeping it real, that was normal. Getting all sappy in the hallway…not so much.

Maybe it's what she needs, though, he thought. "Yeah, I really think that. And I meant the sweater thing too. Looks as good now as it always has. I like when you wear it." He bit the inside of his mouth, hoping it was the right answer.

"So it doesn't look better now that…"

"That…what?"

She rolled her eyes a little. "Give it a rest, Puckerman. You're not blind. You can obviously see that I look different. That I dropped a few pounds."

Puck shrugged. "Yeah, I can see it. But I learned last year it's not cool to talk about a girl's weight." He took a chance and slipped his hand into hers, which was either going to get him punched in the dick or was going to be appreciated. He was glad that it seemed like the first was not happening, and felt even better when her fingers curled around his a bit. "Like I said, though, if you want to talk about it, I'm down. Or we don't have to talk about that. We can talk about the summer. Hell, we don't even have to talk. I just want to be around you since I haven't for awhile."

He saw what was probably the smallest smile he'd ever seen catch her lips, and she squeezed his hand a bit before she let go. "Your mom still work the afternoon shift?"

"Yup. And my sister spends most of her time with her friends or down the street at Mrs. Libman's 'cus she has a kitten. We could totally hang out this afternoon if you want."

Lauren shook her head as she started to walk away. "Busy this afternoon."

"Tomorrow?" he called.

"Maybe," she called back.

Maybe. That he could handle.


	3. Old v New

**Unfamiliar**

Chapter 3: Old v. New

Lauren's tomorrow turned into the next day, and the day after that. Then a week because of doctor's appointments. By the following Friday, she was feeling so shitty about not spending time with Puck, especially after he had been so good about not bugging her about it, that she couldn't just brush him off anymore. No matter how badly she wanted to…or she didn't want to since missing him was really starting to get to her. She wasn't feeling a hundred percent about it though. Not that she didn't trust that Puck would keep his hands to himself – he knew 'the rules' still applied, and he probably still believed that she'd break his fingers if he tried anything. It was her that she didn't trust. Just looking at him made her think about their first time before the summer and _that_ got her going. In fact, it was the only thing that had made her feel anything remotely sexual in months and any other time that would've been a good thing. She'd have pulled him into a janitor's closet or jumped him the second they got through her front door or his. Now, though, she couldn't get a handle on how she felt about her body from one minute to the next and even though he had told her she was pretty and had made it abundantly clear that he was into seeing her without her clothes on, she knew she wouldn't feel good about doing anything on any level. The fact that she wanted him – badly – didn't make a difference.

She kept glancing up at the clock in History class. There was nothing interesting happening in front of her – almost everyone was still working on the quiz that Mr. Hamlin had sprung on them. As much as she hated school sometimes – and she really, really did, despite good grades – she was kind of glad to have the distraction. She really wished she had wrestling practice that day or a snot-nosed kid to babysit after school. No, she thought, because he could tag along for babysitting and knowing him he'd probably want to. He'd always liked to before.

Before.

Lauren had decided that time was weird, even if the idea of it being weird seemed lame and…what was that word that Berry was always throwing around in glee club…oh yeah, cliché. More and more, she couldn't help looking at things as then versus now. More specifically, she saw herself as new Lauren instead of old Lauren. And as hard as she tried there were more differences between the two than just a few pounds.

She was less social, for sure. Not only did she not want to hang with Puck but she didn't want to go out period. She ignored texts from Quinn about having coffee and the after practice runs to Denny's with the team hadn't sound appealing at all. She wasn't quick to throw out a snappy retort lately either. She mostly stood back and took the snickers and snorts that came her way and the days of going ten rounds of verbal sparring with Santana, for fun or otherwise, were long gone. She hadn't even been to glee club since school started because nothing about being in a group, much less singing with one, got her excited.

She'd finally become a stereotype – the chubby girl, who sat alone in her room, moping and reading Twilight. _That_ was the new Lauren. And she hated it.

She looked up at the clock again. 2:30. Almost over.

Her mom had given her a ride to school so that Puck could drive them both back to his house. His mom was doing some weekend away thing and his sister was…somewhere. Lauren hadn't really been listening to the details. All she could think about was how they'd be alone and how she could've kicked herself for saying yes so fast. Why not Breadstix, even though she would probably have a hard time eating anything there or somewhere else public?

Her anxiety only got worse as the bell rang and she walked to her locker. Puck was standing there waiting and got a huge smile on his face when he saw her. That made it impossible for her to back out, which she'd thought about a thousand times and come up with a fool proof excuse. She'd tell him she wasn't feeling well – sick to her stomach – and she wanted to go home. And she'd tell him that he could stay if he wanted to just so he wouldn't feel blown off. Her parents would be there, so no chance of anything happening and when they left, which they would because they were going to have dinner with some friends from church, then Puck would have to leave too since as much Puck had grown on them by being so stand up over the summer, her parents still weren't leaving the two of them alone in the house. Lauren didn't get that since she was allowed to be at Puck's house all the time when his mom wasn't there, but she didn't much care since it worked to her advantage this time.

The smile – his perfect, sexy smile – changed that though. So did the fact that a stomach ache would be kind of out of left field since she still hadn't talked about the surgery. She'd also been fine when she'd seen him in math, which was right before History. So she sucked in a deep breath and walked up next to him, ready to do this and hopefully get it over with.

"Hey." His smile was so big that she hated seeing it.

She nodded. "Not in the best mood. Had a pop quiz last period. It was stupid."

"You're in luck. I can totally make you feel better when we get home."

'I doubt it,' was what she was tempted to say because she knew Puck and what he meant.

And temptation was like the last thing she wanted. "We'll see about that, Puckerman."

The smile turned into a smirk. She knew that too well too, like he was up to a challenge. One that she really hadn't meant to throw at him. But by the way he was giving her space – he didn't put his arm around her like he normally did when they walked and he let her stay quiet the whole ride back to his house – she figured it wouldn't be a big deal.

Once they were inside, she followed him up to his room, making a point of leaving the door open behind her as she dropped her stuff on the floor and slid her shoes off. Not that it really mattered since no one was home. Still, she figured he might take the hint that even in an empty house she didn't want to do the things that required a closed door.

Puck kicked back and acted like he didn't even notice as he laid in the middle of his bed with his eyes closed. "School sucks. I kind of want it to be summer again."

"Yeah me too." _For more reasons than one_, she thought as she sat down next to him, but not too close.

After a few minutes he sat back up, and almost like he could read her mind said, "But at least with school I get to see you sometimes. That not happening over the summer at all kind of sucked."

Lauren felt her cheeks get a little hot, and turned away from him to hide the color. She didn't really want to talk about the summer and she really, really didn't want him to know that she didn't. So she just shrugged and, without thinking too much, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his in what was a really half-hearted attempt at a kiss. He didn't seem to notice that, though, because he seemed to like that she was kissing him period. His response was almost teasing, and it felt like it was someone other than Puck kissing her back. If she thought about it though, it was exactly him. Totally determined to take his opportunity and impress her with it. Or at least get her to enjoy what he was doing. Her lips curved, just a little, and he seemed to take her smile as some cue. His kiss was still gentle but it became more desperate. And Puck got a little more grabby. He wasn't inappropriate or anything. If anything, he was being pretty tame for Puck. But he was touching her and that fact bothered her. Even just his hand on her knee then her hip and up her side made her stomach twist and knot. She didn't stop him though. And she definitely didn't tell him 'no' when he asked if she was okay. New Lauren, she thought. Just aiming to please at this point, even if it was stupid. It wasn't like he was going to force her or get mad if she wanted to slow things down. For all the shit she gave him, Puck wasn't a bad guy. Maybe at one time, sure, since knocking girls up really wasn't a classy move. But that was old Puck. He was actually trying not to be a pig now. A lot of people thought that it was her who'd done it to him. They were only kind of right though. Or not really at all, she thought as he eased her back against the pillow on his bed.

_This could be trouble_ was her immediate reaction as his hand went to the hem of her shirt. Changed or not, Puck didn't get a girl on her back then do nothing with it.

He must have felt her tense as his fingers ran over her surgery scar. "Relax. It's gonna be fine, babe."

She recoiled from him even though the touch was gentle. "I don't want to do this," she said suddenly, yanking her shirt, which he'd pushed up, to conceal the scar…and everything else.

Sitting up now, Puck tried to touch her arm but she jerked away. "Don't," she snapped.

"Alright."

He sounded annoyed and she pounced on the chance. Like Christmas come early. "Aw, what's the matter, Puckerman? You thought you were just going to just charm me back into your bed?"

The look that took over his face was one she'd really never seen before. It was so…ugly, like for that split second, he hated her. Maybe for jerking him around like this. Maybe just because he could at this point; he didn't need a reason. Whatever it was, it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him to be a little angry and she wanted him to want to be anywhere but there, but she hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Okay, one, I wasn't doing that. You kissed me first. And call me crazy but I kind of missed this with you. Two, if you're not going to talk to me, what else am I suppose to do? It's like you don't want me around." He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "You know how much I like you. Hell, I could even…whatever. Not important. Cus you don't seem to like me anymore. So if you want to break up, let's just do it."

The way he paused made her wonder what he was going to say. But you already know, her brain was screaming, almost like it was taunting her. He loved her. She wasn't one of those annoying girls who believed that she could tell things like that. But the way he'd been over the summer, and pretty much since they'd met, told her that. He could have bailed on her for someone easier to deal with – and hotter and skinnier, reminded the nagging part of her brain again – but he didn't. He'd toughed that out. And he was trying his best to tough this out even though she was giving him next to nothing. She'd never been in love before, not really anyway and she was pretty sure that no one had ever felt that way about her either. But it was pretty clear that Puck did.

Playing with her sleeve, Lauren tried to think of something to say before scooting closer to him. "I don't want to break up. Really, really don't." It wasn't the best thing she could've said. But it was the truth. "I just don't know what else to do."

"It doesn't take a genius, Laur. Just talk to me."

Old Lauren would've socked him in the mouth without thinking for the 'genius' comment. New Lauren? She bit her bottom lip, which was something she never really did. "Can I just…can we just lay here? Like maybe you could…hold me and I promise I won't freak out or act like a jerk."

It really didn't get more vulnerable than that, and she hoped he got that. That she was trying too. Maybe not the same as he had been but it was something.

He didn't say anything at first, like he might not do it how she asked. It wouldn't have surprised her since she felt like she didn't really deserve it. But when he laid down, scooting to the far side of his bed, he put his arm out, like he was reaching for her. Lauren was still slow, not entirely sure if he wanted her to lay with him. The doubt left her though when his arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into him a little.


	4. Final Straw, Finally

**Unfamiliar**

Chapter 4: Final Straw, Finally

"So, Puckerman, I hear the marshmallow man's ugly stepsister is holding out on you?"

Puck didn't even have to turn around to see whose annoying voice was squawking in his ear. Only one person could be that much of a bitch. And he was in no mood for her. "Get lost, Santana."

"Ooh, snappy. I guess being neutered has effected your comebacks. " Santana moved closer to him, and Puck could feel hard nipples brush against his arm. "Thinking maybe I'll throw you a pity lay just to get you back on your game." Her breath was hot on his neck and even though he didn't want to have a reaction to the contact...it felt good. Like really good. It'd been awhile since he'd had a girl that close, even if he counted holding Lauren the week before. That...had just left him feeling weird. Actually, it was more like feeling empty or something. He didn't understand since he'd wanted to hold her, be close to her. But it was like _she_ didn't want to be close to _him_. And she definitely hadn't let whatever walls she'd built up over the summer come down, so it was all just awkward. He'd been pretty glad when his sister had called him that night, wanting him to pick her up from her sleepover. Some 10-year old girl drama or whatever - he hadn't much cared. It'd saved him. That's what mattered.

He kind of wished he had a save from Santana right now especially since she felt this good and it would be so easy to slip into an empty room or a closet and...

Puck slammed his locker shut, hoping that the clang would shake out the thought he'd almost had. "Look, you're all kinds of crazy hot, heavy on the crazy, but I've got a girlfriend. And she's hotter than you, so you're gonna need to find someone else to jerk you around cus I'm not interested."

His sneakers practically skidded on the floor as he mixed with the moving crowd in the hall. Santana hadn't had time to respond and Puck didn't want to think about the look on her face or the Spanish tongue lashing that some poor Freshman was probably getting in his place. Thinking about her naked made him feel guilty enough - was that cheating, even though he didn't do anything? He wasn't sure. Lauren would probably think so. That thought annoyed him. All his thoughts any more did. They reminded him about all the things he'd given up for _her_. Because he wanted to be with _her_. And he couldn't lie, there was a lot about him that he liked when he was being this better guy. What he didn't like, though, was feeling like a doormat, and that's what being with her felt like right now.

"Hey Puckerman. Are you still banned from Sea World or is it just the whale tank? The fucking sea cow better watch out."

It was like he literally snapped. He didn't know the kid but that wasn't gonna stop him from swinging. Especially not now. He was tired of this shit. He couldn't get respect from his girlfriend or the people who were suppose to care or at least be his friends but he definitely wasn't going to take it from some scrawny little jerk off who didn't know him.

He didn't realize the other kid wasn't fighting back - he was pulling a full on turtle, just trying to keep Puck from pummeling his face - until Coach Beiste was pulling him off the kid, screaming something in that hoarse, barking tone she had.

"He started it!" It sounded dumb to Puck, and he knew a lot of people in that hallway could say he was lying.

"I don't care. My office. NOW!" It was Principal Figgins. Puck hadn't seen him come on the scene, but he knew he was in deep shit when he saw the look on the principal's face. Even though he was kind of tiny for a grown man, he was like a 3 strikes king of guy...and Puck was on strike 57. Fuck, he thought as he picked up his bag. This was gonna be bad. He'd end up suspended or expelled and all for what? Someone talking about someone who didn't even know what she wanted? Who might not even like him anymore?

Looking up at Figgins led him and the other kid through the crowd, he saw Lauren out of the corner of his eye. She looked surprised...and annoyed. It was like she was saying 'you're such an idiot' with her eyes. Maybe he was being paranoid about it, but he glared back at her since this was pretty much her fault.

The chair Puck sat in was familiar. So was the run down - the kid told his side, which was a lie, Puck told his. The kid got to go because he was bleeding and his eye was starting to swell and turn purple. Puck got to stay for the third degree. He was kind of surprised Figgins asked him what was up, why would he do this after starting the year off without a bunch of problems.

"Can you just punish me?" Because I for real don't want to talk about this with you, Puck thought. And he really didn't. Feeling like a pussy was one thing. Crying about his poor broken heart to the principal? Yeah, he'd rather get sent back to juvie and have the shit kicked out of him by a bunch of gang members again.

"I don't want to, Mr. Puckerman. That's the trouble with you. I don't want to be the bad guy but you always force my hand. But if I have a reason to suspend you, I won't. You just have to..."

"I _told_ you what happened. He said some bullshit..." That got a finger pointed, then wagged, in his face. "Fine. Whatever. He said some hateful stuff about a friend and I drop kicked him. End of story. If it's wrong to stick up for a friend, I guess you gotta do what you gotta do."

The little man leaned back, crossing his arms. Puck never got why adults did that, like it helped them think better or something. But he did it for a long time, or at least it seemed long to Puck since was the one getting stared down. He just sat there. He knew he couldn't look intimidated. It would make him seem weak and he wasn't about that at all. Figgins would win in the end, because he had all the power, but Puck still had some dignity left and he was going to hold onto it.

"Tomorrow is Friday. Take a sick day."

Puck really couldn't believe his ears. He almost said 'what,' but stopped himself. "You're not suspending me."

"Not this time. But the next time, you're going are going for a week. And I better not see you anywhere near this school tomorrow."

Puck left the office feeling kind of off. Did the principal just tell him to skip school? Whatever. He just wanted out. Not even glee, which was usually helped him clear his head even if Rachel was saying a bunch of super annoying stuff that day, could make him want to stay. So he went back to his locker and got his coat. Before he could get to the front door, he felt a hand grab him, pulling him into an empty room.

"Are you out of your mind! Fighting over something that stupid! It's almost like you can't help but be the biggest moron on the planet."

He was glaring at Lauren again, only she was much closer now and he wasn't looking away like he had before. He'd kind of expected this, because it seemed like she couldn't resist kicking him while he was already down. Still, he was pissed. "Know what? Fuck you. I'm done being the good guy. I just almost got my ass handed to me by Figgins and turned down a choice offer of pity sex from Santana, who'll pretty much do anything, even girls."

"Is that what you want? A slutty 3-way with Satnana and some other airhead skank? Go for it."

If his face hadn't been so hot with rage, and he'd been thinking clearly, he probably would've cared that she sounded and looked kind of hurt by that, even though she was trying to play it off like she was some kind of bitch. Like she didn't care at all. "No, it's not! I want to get naked with you. Or...hell, I'd take you kissing me without cringing. But all you want to do is shut me out and be an asshole." He was looking straight at her and expected her to say something. When she didn't, his head snapped around a bit, almost looking violent. "I want the old you. The girl I loved. But you're not her. And I'd get it, or at least I could try if you tried but you don't. You want me to... well I don't know..."

"What?"

"What?"

Her face was drooping a little. "What did you say?"

Puck stopped. He didn't know what she was talking about. What had he said? His mouth was moving faster than his brain, like usual.

She stared, and he waited, but she didn't say anything.

He turned on his heel. "I'm going home."

"Why would you say that now?" she asked, making him turn back to her.

Puck shook his head. "Say WHAT?"

"That...that you loved me."

He ran through his brain again, trying to remember saying it. But he couldn't. It wouldn't be untrue. He did love her. Even if she was acting like some super high maintenance, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray hybrid mutant or something. Even if she hated herself, he couldn't. Well that wasn't true. He could and right up until then, he did. At least a little. It was like Rachel had told him once about Jesse - she knew she loved him at least in part because she hated him for what he did that day in the parking lot. So yeah, he could hate Lauren...but he loved her more. And he'd just told her without meaning to. It took a minute of just staring at her to decide that he'd mean it this time.

"Because I do."

"Yeah. But why now?"

Fuck. Only she could take their first 'I love you' - and really his first time saying those words to a girl - and turn it to shit. The 'hate' was churning in his stomach and threatening to burn his throat. And his eyes. He couldn't believe that something so stupid was going to do this to him. He hadn't cried since he was in juvie. But it kind of fucking sucked that she was turning out to be just another person who didn't give a fuck about him.

"Guess it just slipped out." He pulled the strap of his backpack higher on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not for whatever crazy reason you're thinking. And I won't do it again."

He was turning away again, rubbing at his eyes and ready to be away from all this, when he heard her blurt out. "I'm scared."

Puck didn't want to stop but some stupid thing made him do it. It's because you love her, his inner voice snarked. Like loving anyone, not just her, was the dumbest thing ever. He was looking at her again, wondering what her words even meant, because it really could've been anything. "Scared? Of what?" He knew his voice sounded like he was accusing her of something. But the fact that he stopped and was asking at all should've gotten him points.

Lauren was biting her lip, and she was quiet for so long that he thought she was going to lock him out. Again. "A Lot of things. But I don't want to talk about it here."

Puck almost asked why since there was no one around but the fact that she was willing to talk - finally - kept him from it. "Fine. Whatever. Can you come over after school? Cus I really want to hear why you're acting like this."

It took her another minute but she eventually nodded.

Puck did the same, saying alright before exiting the building, feeling like a weight had been lifted off him.


	5. Understanding

**Unfamiliar**

Chapter 5: Understanding

Sitting on Puck's couch, waiting for him to come down to talk, was nerve-wracking.

Lauren still wasn't sure what she wanted to say - or more like she didn't want to say anything since the more she thought about things, the dumber she felt about being so dramatic.

Puck's mom, who was wearing scrubs and looked like she was about to leave for work, placed a glass of water in front of Lauren. "Everything alright, dear?"

Lauren looked up at the woman, her face screwed up in a 'does she have some kind of weird mom sixth sense' look. For all the complaining Puck did about his mom, she didn't really come off as terribly to Lauren. She was probably just tough on him sometimes because she had to be. The way she was looking at Lauren, though, was pure mom. Like she wanted to help Lauren if she could. It made Lauren feel kind of grateful that the option was there, but she just gave a little nod, saying everything was fine and thanking her for asking. Mrs. Puckerman nodded but, without missing a beat, she placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder as she turned toward the kitchen, holding it there for a solid minute, and as tough as she wanted to seem, Lauren couldn't stop herself from leaning into the touch.

Almost like he'd been watching from the stairs, Puck came into the living room after the front door closed and said, "She likes you, ya know? Which is pretty huge since I'm like 90% sure she's been hoping I'd find a nice Jewish girl since the doctor said, 'it's a boy'." He sat down in the chair closest to the sofa, putting some distance - but not too much - between them. He seemed calmer than he had earlier, but Lauren still felt pretty guarded. "I think she likes that someone other than her keeps me in line."

Lauren cocked an eyebrow. "She probably just thinks that because I don't look like Quinn or Santana that we're not sleeping together so you can't knock me up. Not being a grandma before 45 is probably real appealing to her."

"Okay, seriously, is that what all this is about? You hate your body now so everyone has to too? Even my mom."

So much for calm, she thought. His words were sharp and sarcastic. But hers had been too. Well, maybe not sarcastic since they'd definitely meant something. If nothing else, she wanted to spur him...so that he would be distracted. It'd done the opposite though. He'd hit the nail square, much to Lauren's annoyance. As dumb as some of the things he said were sometimes, Puck had a knack for observation and figuring out things about people that they didn't really want anyone to know.

Hadn't that been the point of her coming over? So she could get it out. Or at least give him a little insight - not that he seemed to need it. Instead, she was trying to start yet another fight that would keep him from doing that and keep her issues safely locked away.

Sighing heavily, she slumped into the sofa. She tried to look at him but when she tried, his eyes seemed too...intense. Like he was going to catch everything she was about to say and take it all to heart. "I don't...I don't hate my body. " She heard a click, almost like he'd opened his mouth to say something but decided it'd be better if he kept it shut. "I just don't feel like I use to."

"Why?"

She looked at him then. Only he could make such a small word so irritating by trying to sound really concerned. "Because it's different. A lot different. It probably doesn't look that different to everyone else, but that's how it feels to me."

Puck was staring, almost like he didn't get it. Of course he doesn't, Lauren thought. His body was perfect - and she wasn't the only one who thought so. A lot of people, both girls and guys, liked it, or so the rumor went. _He_ liked it. He'd probably never had to get use to a huge change in it. He had never had to get use to being a totally different person. Or worry about what other people were going to say about it.

"I loved myself before. I never questioned that. I was comfortable with me." She took a deep breath trying to keep herself level. "Now I have to get use to seeing and feeling someone else's body. And I question everything. _That_ makes me feel even less like me. It's just like one giant mind fuck."

Puck was silent again, his face twisting up the way it did when he was trying to think. He finally said, "I get that."

Now _she_ was staring at_ him_. Was he out of his mind?

"I mean, not the whole body thing. My abs and guns have always been rock solid. But that stuff about feeling like you 've changed even though no one else sees it. that's what happened when I had Beth, then had to just give her away. I felt like a dad but wasn't one. All that shit going on inside me was what set me off last year and landed me in juvie.

She'd never expected any of that to come out of his mouth. But when she stayed quiet and actually thought about what he was saying, something about it made sense. Like there was a chance that he actually got what she was going through but in his own way. Giving up Beth wasn't the same as losing her confidence but a part of him was definitely gone because of it, and he'd for sure gone through a tough time.

"How'd you get through it?" she asked, quietly.

"The hard way. I had to mess up royally. Then...I met you. And you put me back on track." He paused, looking like he was trying to come up with the right thing to say. "The old you, anyway. Pretty sure that if you'd been this way last year, I'd still be in tailspin. Or I would've run right over."

A swing and a miss, though Lauren. At least in the supportive boyfriend category. Maybe it's what she needed to hear though. And Puck had always been all about being honest, even if the stuff he said wasn't always nice. "That's really how you feel then?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. The whole vulnerable thing was starting to get on her nerves.

"I miss you, that's how I feel. It's like summer was but worse. Because I see you but you're checked out, or you don't want to be around me."

She almost told him he was wrong. It was more like she didn't want him to be stuck around her. "So...it's not how I look that bugs you?"

Puck frowned. "How you look wasn't even that big a deal until you started acting all weird. And it gets to me that it bugs you that much. I mean, yeah, I'll admit that once upon a time, I was one of those assholes who thought hot girls only looked a certain way. But you're hotter than any girl in my book and part of that comes from you not thinking you have to look the way they say girls should."

"And what if I did look that way. If I was skinny?"

He kind of hated the way that word sounded when she said it. Like it was some kind of prize or something. Or like she thought that's what he wanted her to be. "If it's what you want, cool. Go for it. All I care about is whether you love you as...as much as I do. 'Cus I do. But right now, I'm the only one and that...sucks. A lot."

Lauren was at a complete loss. What could she possibly say? That he was only half right? That she did still love herself but it was much harder now? She kept twisting her shirt hem, biting the inside of her mouth. She was going to end up with a raw spot, which she hated, but there was no help for the nerves. Slowly, she scooted over to the end of the couch where his chair was and reached out to put her hand on his.

Puck looked at her hand, then up at her. "People change. All the time. And sometimes it's not in a good way or the way they want. You just...you gotta make the best of it." He moved his hand out from under hers only to place both of them on either of her cheeks. He focused on her, looking determined. Like he was going to convince her of something. "You're great, Laur. You know that. Just gotta find it again. Those things that make you the coolest girl ever, no matter how you think you look." He kissed her then. So sweet and so gentle. "And I'll be around if you want. Hell, I'll be around if you don't want. I'm just obnoxious like that."

Lauren wanted to roll her eyes, but she couldn't. Partly because she was stunned by the kiss, and partly because he was being...well, ridiculous...or perfect. "You got the obnoxious part right. But you know I'm gonna hold you to the rest of that. Even if I stay new and lame forever."

"You're not new. You're always gonna be Lauren. Just have to figure out what that means."

Lauren nodded...and didn't recoil when he moved to the couch and put his arm around her.


	6. Ask Me

**Unfamiliar**

Chapter 6: Ask Me

Puck tapped his foot on the floor, twiddling his thumbs as his eyes ping-ponged between the clock and the white-slatted changing room door. "C'mon, Laur. Seriously, you went in there with a ton of stuff to try on and I haven't got to see any of it. I'm dying out here. At least show me what you've got on now. I'm dying out here."

"Can it! I'll come out when I'm ready."

He slouched in the hard, plastic chair, folding his arms over his chest. Going shopping with her use to mean he at least got a free show - she would usually tease him with a boob flash and even pulled him into the room for a sexy make-out. The thought of his hands under a skirt she hadn't paid for and a sales clerk kicking them out would normally have had him copping at the bit, but that old feeling hadn't been there when the words 'clothes shopping' had come out of Lauren's mouth earlier that week. He'd considered offering Berry pretty much anything she wanted if she'd go in his place. Then he thought about all that 'supportive guy' he'd said and knew he had to follow through on it. Even if he was bored out of his mind.

It wasn't like it total waste of time, he thought. The little stuff, like him being there for shopping, seemed like it was helping. She was getting a little better since they'd talked a few weeks back. It wasn't a total 180, and there were times when she still looked like she was totally uncomfortable in her skin. He knew it wasn't going to happen overnight. As long as it was happening. That's what he cared about.

"You like?"

Puck's eyes, which had dropped shut as his head leaned against the wall, popped open. She looked...well, she looked fucking gorgeous, if he was being honest. The dress was dark purple, almost black, and it hugged her in all the right places and showed off her boobs. But the best part was she wasn't tugging at it like she usually did with her clothes - yeah, he noticed that stuff - and she looked like she felt hot in it. Puck knew that look well but hadn't seen it in a while. Seeing it making a comeback made his blood rush downward and he had to snap his mouth closed so he didn't look like a total idiot drooling over her or say something that would get him smacked.

"Babe, I more than like. It's...you look...damn."

There was a huge smirk on her face, and she looked pretty pleased with herself as she turned to look in the full length mirror below the clock. "I do, don't I? I was thinking it would be the perfect Homecoming dress."

Her cheeks immediately went pink. It confused Puck a bit as he stared at her reflection. "Yeah it is." He stood up and moved close behind her. "I'm gonna have the sexiest date there." His hands came down on her hips and he kissed her cheek. "And a really tough time keeping my hands off."

He almost didn't hear when she said, "You haven't even asked me."

Puck instantly felt like kind of an ass because she right. The dance hadn't even crossed his mind. But obviously she'd been thinking about it. "Sorry. I didn't know you wanted to go. And I just figured that since..."

"I'm a girl, Puckerman," she snapped, cutting him off as she moved his hands off her hips. "I like to parade around in a stupid dress just like the rest of them." She turned, her arms crossed in front of her and her face all twisted up into what he usually called a 'Lauren look'...which usually meant that she was about to get real demanding. "So you better get to the asking before I go with someone hotter."

Now _that_ was his Lauren...and he was strangely turned on by her talking to him that way. Reaching up, and uncrossing her arms, he took her hands in his. "Well, I don't have a candy ring or anything like that but if you come to Homecoming with me, I promise you will have the best night ever." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently, then through in his trademark grin, which he was pretty sure she couldn't resist, just to be safe. "So what do you say? Wanna go with me?"

She was chewing on her bottom lip, but he could tell it was because she was trying not to smile. "Yeah, yeah. I guess you'll do."

Puck was surprised that she leaned into him then and buried her face in his neck. He stroked her hair in response and thought about how this was the closest they'd been in months... and how good it felt. How much he missed being close to her like this. Then he thought about how they'd be dancing together, which meant they'd be close again. That part he couldn't wait for. It would totally be worth wearing a stupid suit. "So's this the dress then because, I can't lie babe. I'm getting bored sitting out here."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Please. Don't pretend you weren't trying to peek through the slats on the door."

"I wasn't." The corner of his mouth curled up. "But we stay here any longer, and I just might."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I have to apologize, deeply, for posting so short a chapter after such a long absence. I have been incredibly tied up at work. I also haven't had any motivation to write because I had no ideas. This chapter unfortunately reflects that. The next chapter will likely be the last and will hopefully come sooner and be better.


	7. To the Ball, and a Happy Ending

**Unfamiliar**

**Chapter 7: To the Ball, and a Happy Ending**

Lauren emerged from the smallish room, each step making her wince a little. A sharp glare fell on the tiny brunette sitting in the chair across from her. "I'm never listening to you again. How did you even think about... this?"

"A young lady should always be well groomed, Lauren," was the half-hearted explanation that Rachel offered while keeping her focus trained on her magazine.

Lauren folded her arms over her chest. "I can guarantee you he's not going to see that, Berry."

Rachel turned the page. "You never know, and it's better to be prepared than caught off guard."

_Oh, I know._

Lauren eased down into the chair next to Rachel, a scowl on her face. Lauren didn't care if Puck showed up at her house being his super sexy self - and he was sexy whether she'd admit it out loud or not - and showered her with chocolates and compliments and told her she was the most beautiful creature on Earth. Actually, if he ever said something like that, she'd laugh because cheesy lines weren't her style. He knew that. He also knew he wasn't going to be getting anywhere near her pants, much less into them, tonight, so this whole barbaric grooming process was a little stupid and pointless.

It wasn't so bad hanging out with Rachel, though. Before all of this, Lauren hadn't paid much attention to her, which was tough since Rachel _never_ stopped talking. Lauren could understand her diva behavior, being a bit of one herself. The problem with Rachel was that she took it to a whole different level of crazy and that made a lot of people want to push her down the stairs.

Now, strange as it was, Lauren had gotten use to that side of her. Rachel actually wasn't so bad when she was thinking about someone other than herself and even though she still talked way too much in Lauren's book, she was pretty good at the whole friend thing. Lauren figured Puck had put Rachel up to being her friend, since the two of them had their own weird sort of friendship happening. Or maybe it was all Rachel. The reason didn't really matter to Lauren since she liked having someone to do girl stuff with.

Just not this. Or getting ready for the dance at Rachel's house. The idea of listening to Barbara Streisand whine for a few hours while Rachel gussied her up like a life sized doll was worse torture than getting her pubes ripped out. Lauren couldn't say that - she really _was_ getting soft - so she opted to go home after they got their hair done and get dressed by herself.

Dress finally on, Lauren turned, trying to catch a glimpse of the back in her full length, bedroom mirror. What little of it she could see looked different than it had the day she bought it. For a split second, she felt a tinge of nerves. That was until she realized that the difference she was noticing was how much better she liked the dress on her body than she had the day she tried it on, and she had liked it a lot then. She looked _damn_ good, and the fact that she thought so, after months of doubting and questioning it, made her excited. Actually, more excited.

She'd never admit to it but she had been looking forward to the dance. The rituals, like hair appointments and make-up and now the dress, had only added to that. Going with her guy, who just so happened to be the hottest guy in school didn't hurt things either. The thought of him trying to cop a feel - because even though he'd said a bunch of times that he was cool with waiting on the hot and heavy stuff until she was feeling it again, he was going to try - while they danced snuck up on her and turned her cheeks pink without her permission. She couldn't have any more of that tonight, especially not in front of Puck. He would pounce like a jaguar and, hot or not, she wasn't in any mood to fend him off.

By the way he was sweating it out in the living room, getting the 3rd degree from her father, Lauren figured she might not have to worry about that after all. There was even a little part of her that almost felt bad. Her father had always been protective but over the years he'd gotten pretty laid back, mostly because he knew Lauren could take care of herself. She still needed him - what girl didn't need her father - but when she started handling things on her own, he'd backed off a lot. If anything, Lauren always figured that he was proud that she wasn't the kind of girl who could be pushed around easily or that it made him feel like he'd done a good job with her. Whatever it was, he let her be independent. The surgery and the way she reacted had changed a lot of that. Her father hadn't become one of those clingy parents but he'd definitely amped up the 'big, bad, burly dad' routine, which Puck was always the one catching the brunt of it, being her boyfriend and all.

He was practically squirming when she finally took pity and walked into the living room. So much for 'no one intimidating Puckzilla,' she mused.

"Damn."

Puck was looking straight at her, missing the displeased snarl on her dad's face, so she assumed his comment was about how she looked. And why wouldn't it be, chimed her inner Lauren, as she stepped closer to him.

Puck shot out of his seat, plastic box in hand. "Got you this."

He was mumbling a bit, and there was some fumbling with the box when she didn't immediately reach for it. Lauren smirked at the idea of him possibly being nervous, especially over something like a corsage that was already starting to wilt around the edges, but she couldn't deny that the fact he'd bought her one was sweet. Maybe she wasn't so put off by cheesy romance after all.

"Not bad, Puckerman." With the flower securely placed on her wrist, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Her lips landed dangerously close to his mouth and she could see her father's face change colors from the corner out of the corner of her eye. It was surprising that he didn't tip the recliner.

After a serious exchange between the two men about behavior - Puck was to keep his hands to himself or he'd lose them and God help him if anything other than his tie came off - and curfew, that ended in Lauren kissing her father sweetly as he dropped the keys to his Tahoe into her hand and pushing Puck out the door.

"He's gotten pretty...intense," Puck said as he opened the car door, offering her his arm so she could climb into the passenger's side.

Lauren laughed. "He's never been like that before. Must be you." Tugging at his tie, her lips found his before she climbed into the jeep. "He probably saw the way you were looking at me and figured you were trouble."

The comment seemed to bring Puck back from his stupor because that crooked, devilish smirk, that got her every time, cropped up. "Oh, I am trouble. He doesn't even know."

Lauren couldn't keep her eyes from rolling in his direction. "Keep it in your pants."

He just kept smiling, not saying anything. Lauren wondered if he was thinking and feeling what she was: they were starting to feel normal and easy again.

It had to do with the fact that she was starting to get use to herself again. With his help, of course. Looking at him, she wondered if he really knew it. With as cocky as his ass was most of the time, she couldn't figure how he wouldn't. But that was Puck - that part that really don't show. He was always trying to help everyone feel good, not just her, and he was never trying to take credit for it. He'd never cop to it, mostly because it hurt his badass rep, but he was a pretty good guy.

Reaching over she took his hand. He wasn't surprised, not that she could see anyway, but it was almost like he didn't expect it. Lauren wasn't about to explain it either. There wasn't much need. If he didn't get it, he would. Or he'd just be glad she was back to showing affection, and probably more than she had in the past. He deserved at least that much from her and she knew it. He had let all his walls down in the last few months, and his heart was hers. He'd said so. And she felt the same way, and she'd been working hard to show it.

Pulling up in front of the school, Lauren waited while he ran around to get her door again. He was really busting tail to do this right and her inner HBIC approved. She would have to take it easy on him tonight, an impulse that was still tough for her a lot of the time. "Thanks," she said before looping her arm through his and walking into the dance by his side.

The gym was decked out in red and silver, the school colors, and really tacky mood lighting that made Lauren frown. Did the stupid girls in her class really find this romantic? Not that It mattered much to her, especially when she caught Puck staring at her with a stupid grin on his face again.

"This is pretty lame," she offered, standing rooted in the doorway, forcing people to move around her.

Puck shrugged, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, but we'll make it fun."

"You know how to do that with your pants on?" she scoffed. "I thought all your fun was the naked kind."

"Only if you want it to be, babe," he said, giving her a little wink.

"You heard my dad." She pulled on his tie. "Anything more than this comes off and you're dead."

His head dropped, and his lips jutted out in what Lauren could only describe as the fakest pout she'd ever seen in her life. "Guess I'll have to keep Puckzilla Jr. at home. Your dad kills me and you'll totally move on and get naked with someone else."

"Probably." She tried to keep the response nonchalant but it took too long for her to make it and she knew that she had given something of her true feelings away - and that let him know she was a sinking ship. No one could ever replace him, especially now.

His arm came around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, kissing her just below the ear. "Alright, pretty girl, what'll it be? Pictures or a dance?"

"Since I'm feeling generous, both." Turning her head, she pressed her lips to his. "C'mon."


End file.
